


Alicia

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, implied Spideypool - Freeform, implied Superfamily, random OC baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man saves a small infant from a burning building and runs into Deadpool on the way to returning the child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alicia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr.

The building was burning faster for every web Peter shot to get closer to it. It had taken him a while to get here what with the car accident he stopped from happening. Propane trucks were not pleasant to clean up after.

He swung closer, landing on the building next to it that was likely to catch on fire soon if the fire department didn't arrive.

“Look! It's Spider-Man!” A civilian called from below, having spotted the young super hero.

“Finally! He'll save them!”

“Are you kidding? He probably started the fire in the first place!”

Peter shook off the comments as he heard a cry from one of the windows. Without hesitation, he shot a web and flung himself through the glass into one of the less flame engulfed apartments.

“Help me!” A young woman cried out.

Peter rushed through the smoke, trying desperately to see when he stumbled upon the woman in question. She was trapped beneath a beam that had fallen from the floor above and it was smouldering with embers.

“Spider-Man! You have to go!”

Peter gestured in shock to the horrible situation she was clearly in. She was struggling underneath the beam but only her upper body was producing any sort of movement. “What? But you're-”

“Go save my baby!”

“Baby?” Peter's eyes widened under his mask.

“She's down the hall. Please! Save her! Leave me here.” The woman sobbed as she struggled to move any part of her lower body but all attempts failed.

“I'll be back for you.” Peter nodded, turning his attention down the hallway and moving swiftly around the parts that were starting to catch fire. The crying of the baby drew him in quickly and thankfully the fire hadn't spread to the baby's room yet. Reaching into the crib, Spider-Man lifted the small infant into his arms and proceeded cautiously down the hallway to her mother.

She was barely struggling when he got back, her eyes half lidded with pain and exhaustion.

“Hey, hold on. I'm going to get you out of here.”

“No... I... can't move. Save her... Alicia... please.”

Another beam fell and Peter flinched, clutching the baby closer to his body to protect it.

“Go...” She sighed, letting her eyes close gently.

Peter couldn't waste another minute getting out of the building as another beam fell, this time on top of the other beam already crushing the woman's body. She gave no sign of awareness to this event... her body only twitched from the impact, she felt pain no longer. His eyes shut involuntarily, it was too late, he had been much too late. Shaking his head before turning to run out the window he'd smashed through. He shot a web and descended slowly to the ground for the baby's safety.

“Spider-Man, are you okay?” A concerned citizen asked, rushing over to him.

“Was there anyone else inside?” He asked quickly before the police that were currently occupied with keeping people at a distance as the fire department set up noticed him.

“Not that I know of. We all got out when the alarm went off except for... is that Alicia?” The young man noticed the baby for the first time.

“That's what she said up there.”

“Hannah! Is she okay are you going to get her?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead he lowered his head, shaking it solemnly.

“No...”

“I'm so sorry... I-”

“Look it's Spider-Man!” One of the police officers shouted.

Peter cursed under his breath. “Can you take her for me? Find her relatives?”

“Her father lives across town in the East Village. Maybe you should take her. David has always respected you Spider-Man, he might take it better from you...”

Peter tried to argue but the police had surrounded him. “Okay. I'll do it.” He had a web shot to a nearby, shorter building and as he launched himself up into the air, cradling the baby with care.

\- - - - - - - - -

Peter walked across the streets of East Village, civilians glancing at him awkwardly at every turn, surprised to see Spider-Man walking around on the ground... with an infant in his arms.

“If only I'd gotten an address before we got here... I don't suppose you know where your dad lives?” He glanced down at the small baby who had finally stopped crying and cooed up at him. Apparently she liked him, but that wasn't very helpful when the dying face of her mother kept flashing before his eyes.

“Yo! Spideybro!”

Peter groaned, wishing he could take off like normally but the baby had enough high flying today, he didn't want there to be any permanent damage to the infant.

“What have you got there?”

“Go away Wade, this doesn't concern you.”

“Spidey! That's not very nice! I don't call you by your people name when you're clad in spandex.”

“Deadpool. Happy?”

“Actually yes I'm – is that a baby?”

“Yes, it's a baby. I'm trying to-”

“Is that our baby?”

Peter stopped walking away from the mercenary, turning to give him an incredulous look through his mask. “What?”

“You! You actually... we actually... We have a baby! Why didn't you tell me your were expecting?”

Slowly, gradually, Peter felt his head tilt to the side of its own accord and he stared at Wade as though he had just grown two heads and transformed into an octopus... and considering what Wade was capable of... it might not be far off.

Wade scooped up the child before Peter could dodge and tossed her into the air before catching her again. “I have a little boy! We have a little boy, Peter! I knew all that practicing would pay off.”

“We do not have a child, Deadpool. Put her down and hand her to me.”

Wade shied away, tucking the child under his arm. “Hey now! We have to share! You can't hog our child, he has to love us equally. You can't have all the love just because you birthed her.”

“First of all, Alicia's a girl. Second, I did not birth a child!”

The mercenary gazed down at the infant, turning her over in his hand as though he could check her gender like a dog. “No dangly parts. I thought I told you I wanted a son. You were supposed to give me an heir.”

“Wade! This is not your child, I am not your mate and do you even know what anatomy is? It's not possible for a man to-”

“Considering all of my body parts are detachable... no I don't know proper anatomy anymore.” Wade smirked under his Deadpool mask. “So we're keeping it right?”

“No! We're not keeping this child. You are not legally nor mentally capable of caring for a child Wade. Why are you even interested in children? I thought babies creeped you out.”

“I can't neglect my own child. I will not be that father, Spidey. We'll make it its own spandex outfit and toss it to each other as we sore through the sky.”

“No, Wade!”

“It'll be like catch but with a baby.”

Before Wade could react, Peter shot a web into his face, causing him to scream in surprise. With him distracted, Peter hastily grabbed Alicia back, surprised she hadn't been crying the entire time she was in the psychopath's arms. She cooed at him, reaching for his face and gripping his mask in her hand.

“No far! Just because Dadda can shoot fancy spider webs. Look what Pappy has!” Wade pulled out one of his favorite handguns, aiming it directly at the child which Peter quickly blocked by turning his body.

“Deadpool!  _Do Not_. Aim a loaded gun at a baby! What the hell is wrong with you.”

 _He just called us insane!_ Wade glanced up to the white thought box now forming above his head.

 _I know, rude am I right?_ He thought back in a small yellow box.

_Let's show him just how uninsane we are!_

“Come on, give me the baby.” Wade put his gun away, reaching out once more.

“No. Go home, Deadpool. I'm returning the baby to her father and no, that's neither you or me!”

“We can't just take it back to your place? Take care of it on our own?”

“No! The only logical thing to do is return the child where it rightfully belongs-”

“What if we got rid of the rightful father?”

“Wade!” Peter growled, this conversation was going nowhere and all he wanted to do was find Alicia's father now. “You're not killing anyone! Even if she didn't have a father, the logical thing to do is to take her to the proper authorities who can find a proper home for her, not take her to my house and deal with her on my own. And even then, my fathers would work something out – there is no way I'd ever accept your help in caring for a child!”

“Oh, dude. Right in the feelings. Fine! You keep the kid. But don't expect me to pay any child support!”

Peter rolled his eyes as Deadpool stomped away but he didn't brood very long as he quickly got distracted by a couple of attractive women walking down the opposite street.

Sighing, he stared down at the child who was now fast asleep in his arm. This baby could sleep through anything. “Come on, Alicia. Let's call my father and have him track down where your father lives and have them keep Wade on a restraining order for you.”


End file.
